In the prior art, two objects are commonly connected to one another and fixed relative to each other by using nails, bolts and nuts, screws and/or adhesives. For example, in a mailbox post, a substantially vertical wooden beam is commonly attached to a substantially horizontal wooden beam by nails. These prior art connecting systems can be damaged or the objects themselves can be damaged if a sufficient force is applied to one or both objects. For example, if a snow plow strikes the horizontal beam of the mailbox post, the horizontal wooden beam may transmit the force from the snow plow to the nails, the nails may be bent or broken, and the wooden beams (both vertical and horizontal) are often damaged. It would be useful to have a system that will serve to connect two objects (such as the wooden beams of a mailbox post) to each other, and fix those objects relative to each other until a force of sufficient magnitude is applied, and upon the application of such a force, the system would allow the objects to move relative to each other so as to avoid damage to the objects until the force is withdrawn, and then hold the objects again following removal of the force in a manner that facilitates continued use.